Gloomy Days to Lightsome Frays
by Ellypoo
Summary: After the destruction of the ShinRa empire, Reno (surprise, surprise) attempts to sulk/wash away his worries with a trip to the Turtle's Paradise. However, he's in for more than he bargained for when he meets up with an old acquaintance (Gee, I wonder wh
1. Drunken Encounters

ScaRR, Clara-- if you're reading this, I just have to say that , by your wonderful Reno/Yuffie (Reffie) fics, I've been influenced to try my hand at them. In other words, I'm saying that this trash is the fault of the _you two_! >_<; And, Auto, thanks for your help and support while I was writing this! ^.^**  
**

  
Oh, yeah... Squaresoft owns all characters, not me!**  
  
  
  
  
  
**Gloomy DaystoLightsome Frays  
  
- **D**runken **E**ncounters -  


  
  
"Damn, Rude, it's over."  
  
"... Yeah. I know..."  
  
"No, Rude, you don't understand-- It's _over._"  
  
"... I know, Reno."  
  
"Gah..." Reno let out an overly dramatic sigh as he stared into the foaming amber liquid, feigning interest as it swirled with the slight movement of his wrist. _Such a small thing can have so much power... kinda like us._ Hastily, he downed the drink and glared at the emptied glass with longing eyes. _.. But then it just flits right by, as though it never existed...  
  
_Letting out another mournful groan, the disconsolate man lay his head down to nestle itself in his crossed arms on the bar. "Rude." His voice was muffled in the folds of his jacket, and he received no reply. He lifted his head and blinked from the brightness of the overhead light. "Rude," he spoke, louder, and gestured for the bartender to get him another beverage.  
  
The larger man beside him turned, hard liquor in hand, to look at Reno. "... What?"  
  
"I... I don't feel too good..."  
  
"No shit, Reno. You've been chugging that piss-colored liquid all night."  
  
"No, Rude... I mean, I don't _feel_ good."  
  
Rude stared at him from behind his sunglasses for a while, while Reno, eyes bloodshot, sagging, and tired, merely stared back. At last, Rude broke the silence. "Reno, I've already explained... Quit drinking that shit and you'll be fine."  
  
At this, Reno slammed his forehead onto the bar. With his head still in contact with the wooden surface, through clenched teeth, he said, "_Rude_, you don't _get it_. With ShinRa gone, what the hell're we supposed to do?!" His order came, and after taking a cautious sip, he soon went full-force and began guzzling the rest down.  
  
Without any thought to his response, his companion answered. "Get a job," he simply replied.  
  
Having almost coughed up his drink, the redheaded man gingerly wiped the alcohol that dribbled down his chin with the sleeve of his jacket, mouth slowly curving into a grin. He chuckled, or, to be more accurate, 'giggled', and Rude immediately recognized it as the 'Uh-oh, Reno's Plastered" laugh. He turned back to his liquor and mentally told him self to get the hell out of the bar before Reno did something "Reno-like", or stupid, in other words.  
  
"Heh, heh... Hey, Rude, that was pretty smart! ... Maybe I _should _get a new job, huh? I mean, with my agility, major hotness, charm, and, uh..." Reno stopped to ponder, eyes focused on the ceiling in wonder. He snapped his fingers in triumph. ".. Oh, yeah! -- And intelligence, I can't go wrong!"   
  
Rude snorted in ridicule, and spun to look at his friend-- but he wasn't seated on the stool beside him anymore. After a closer inspection of the bar, he found his fiery-headed friend.  
  
Reno, drunk, was stumbling and swaying every which way in the direction of the bar's center. Though intoxicated, he managed to climb onto a table, surprisingly enough.  
  
"Ow! Dumbass, watch what you're doin'!" an occupant hollered at the rampaging drunk.  
  
"Sorry," Reno apologized, grinning sheepishly as his foot kicked over a pitcher of beer.  
  
Victim of the collapsed alcohol, a large, menacing man arose from his perch and snarled at Reno, but cowered after catching sight of the electro-mag rod that was sheathed in Reno's belt.  
  
Once the slight ruckus was in hand and he'd meticulously dusted his wrinkled blue suit, Reno cleared his throat and began his declaration from atop the table. He had not noticed that his comrade, Rude, head down, had quietly slipped out the exit.  
  
"As you all probably know by now," he announced with a huge, enebriated grin, "ShinRa, Incorporated is no longer in existence." The occupants of the bar all fixed their eyes on him, most out of annoyance, a select few out of interest. "All you slum scum're just _jumpin'_ for joy now, aren't you?" he continued, his smirk transformed into a sneer while waving his arms dramatically. A handful of the spectators angrily hurled empty beer cans and the like at the intoxicated Turk, most of the drunkenly thrown aluminum projectiles missing completely, or a couple of which hitting their mark and bouncing off of Reno.  
  
"Ow..." an irritated Reno whined, rubbing an indentation on his forehead. He waved his hands, a gesture for the onlookers to settle down. "I have something much more important to announce, and-- Hey, how you doin'?" He paused as his womanizing half decided to get in on the action. Breaking his speech to take heed of a passing waitress, he winked, at which she batted her eyelashes and simpered seductively at him. There was a thick silence in the room as Reno, with a satisfied look on his visage, turned to watch the woman retreat.  
  
The bartender coughed.  
  
"Oh.. Oh, yeah.. Ahem.. I'd like to announce that..." His daze severed, he lifted his chin, appearing to be the arrogant bastard he is, and continued, clearly defining each word. "... I am going to become an infamous stri-"  
  
"No one gives a damn about ShinRa or your morally retarded self in _this_ bar, Reno."  
  
_Huh?_ His speech was abruptly cut off by a voice from across the room. And it was a _female_ voice. And it was _hot_... or at least it was in his intoxicated state. Reaching the conclusion that philandering had better outcomes than telling a room of strangers his life plans, he hopped off the table, intent on finding the owner of that voice...  
  
... But lost his footing, despite the stickiness of the ground, and fell flat on his butt. Cursing the grimy bar floor, the slickness of his shoe soles, even the boniness of his posterior and everything in between, he rubbed his smarting rear as though trying to comfort it, severely aggravated.  
  
Giggling of the 'mystery girl' could be heard , and Reno was just ready to launch into a nice, long stream of cursing when, suddenly, in place of the giddy laughing, yelling could be heard.  
  
_Heh, heh... She sounds funny.. Wonder what she's saying..?_, he tipsily pondered from his perch on the floor.  
  
"Geeeeet.... theeee.... heeeell.... ooooout... of... theeee... WAAAAAY," the girl was saying-- or at least that's how Reno heard it.  
  
He grinned stupidly at her and scratched his head.  
  
"Reno, you dumbass, TURN AROUND," she hollered.  
  
_Huh? ... Oh... _"OH," he yelped, and spun just in time to see the angry, beer-soaked occupant from before wielding a glass bottle, its bottom falling in a blur as it drove straight for his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Author's Note:** ... No, this is not meant to be a cliffhanger. x.X; This just seemed to be the best place to end a chapter, so don't be expecting action in the following chapters! Oh, by the way, please review. ^.^;  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Intoxicated and Impassive

All righty, this fic sucks. x.X; ... Now that that's out of the bag... All characters are property of Squaresoft! **  
**

  
  
  
  
Gloomy DaystoLightsome Frays  
  
- **I**ntoxicated and**I**mpassive -  


  
  
Yuffie could only observe the scene as the larger man brought the glass bottle upon Reno's head, having previously been preoccupied with convincing Reno that trouble was about-- apparently, her efforts were futile, as Reno had made no effort to escape in his enebriated state.  
  
Once the glass came into contact with the flesh of his temple, Reno was immediately knocked to the floor, unconscious. The female ninja cringed at the harsh thud of his skull against the wooden boards that seemed to resonate throughout the bar, as she was momentarily deaf to the surrounding clamor. Meanwhile, the Turk's assailant had turned to face his companions, lifting his arms in triumph at his unfair success.  
  
Yuffie stepped forward to stand directly behind him. In spite of the fact that Reno was supposedly a loathed enemy, how could she disregard the fact that he'd been struck in such an unequable situation? She spoke, a hint of an angry growl present in her voice. "Damn, that was a low blow."  
  
"Hm?" Her target turned his head to see this young girl who was maybe half his age, defiantly glaring up at him. Out of curiosity, he turned completely and estimated that she was over a foot shorter than he. Soon, he began to chuckle, which then grew to a laugh, which in turn became a horrible cackling that almost seemed to burn her ears. She involuntarily recoiled, which the man misinterpreted to be a sign of fear. "Kid, just what the hell do you think you're doin'?"  
  
Yuffie glared daggers at him, and stood her ground. "Whaddya think? I'm challenging you, you old bastard." The receiver's eyes instantly narrowed.  
  
"Bitch, you ain't got a _prayer_." The girl, instead of replying, assumed her fighting stance, shuriken raised in the air at ready. She cautiously eyed him, ceasing to blink regardless of the black clouds of smoke that hovered above her vision, feeling as though they was searing her orbs.  
  
Finally, he moved to attack, emanating some sort of primitive war cry as he rushed forward with a right hook up his sleeve. Easily, she parried the punch and, before the man had time to recover, drove a well-aimed kick to his abdomen. The impact of the blow propelled him backwards, and before he could break his fall, he'd already hit the table. His neck was jolted against its side, and he abruptly slipped out of consciousness and onto the floor.  
  
"Huh? That was _it_?" Yuffie blinked at her success, as though unbelieving. Finally, she stood erect and replaced her Conformer on her back, grinning widely. Raising her chin haughtily, she turned to the man's posse to see them staring in awe at their fallen crony. "Heh, heh... Yeah, no competition! I knew I could kick his ass, no problems, no worries. Now..." She uppercutted the air multiple times, shadowboxing. "... Who's next?"  
  
"Yuffie." The bartender chose this moment to cut in, no longer tolerant of the young ninja's antics, and his tone was stern. "I suggest that, if you do not wish for me to tell Lord Godo of this disturbance, you leave at this moment. I do not believe he will be happy to hear that his daughter has grown to become a mere barfighter. I am aware of the consequential actions his liege may take, and I advise you to take your leave, unless you wish to be humiliated, perhaps facing expulsion, before the entire populace of Wutai. "  
  
Out of haste, the girl prepared to launch into the usual stream of insults, but restrained herself at the recognition of the speaker. _Oh, damn... Staniv?! What the hell's _he_ doing runnin' the bar!?_, she pondered. And, being one to state her thoughts, she asked just that. "Staniv, what the hell're _you_ doing runnin' the bar!?"  
  
"To serve as a proxy for the usual tender, who appears to be injured from a previous squabble, and to look out for troublesome miscreants such as you, Yuffie. Now go-- and please, take your unconscious partner with you."  
  
Yuffie stood stationary for a short while, upper lip turned up into a snarl. At last, with a bit of muttered swearing, she roughly hauled Reno's body from the floor and draped his arm around her shoulders. Once she completed the strenuous task of marching both herself and the Turk's body to the door, Yuffie immediately turned her head to look back at the pagoda guardian, intent on getting in the last word. "The old man wouldn't _dare_," she hissed, then proceeded out the exit and into the pouring rain.  
  
  


***  
  


In spite of the fact that she'd dropped Reno's limp form multiple times, also managing to take a few tumbles herself on the slippery pavement, the ninja and Turk finally managed to reach her home without injuring themselves too seriously.  
  
At long last arriving at her residence, Yuffie trudged through her house, mud and water tracks created, and wearily kicked the bedroom door shut behind her upon entry. Casually, she dropped Reno's still unconscious body onto the floor and stretched tired arms high into the air and yawned, the redness of her mouth's interior exposed. It was then that realization chose its moment to smack her right in the face.  
  
"Ooooh, damn," she puled. "I've gotta let _this_ boozehound sleep in _my _house! No way!" She prodded at him a bit with her toe, but, when satisfied that he was still inert, quit her poking. "Oh, well..." She turned her head to focus on something across the room and spoke again. "Hey, Kana, whaddya think? Think we should just throw him out into the rain and let 'im rot?" The room was silent for roughly half a minute. ".. Oh, fine.. He can stay!" Out of good humor, Yuffie stuck her tongue out and made a face, then pulled a flat pillow out of a closet and threw it at Reno's head. Soon enough, an old blanket joined it.  
  
Gaping again, she quickly covered her mouth to stifle it and remembered that she should be _sleeping_, not trying to make some unconscious Turk comfortable. Quickly, she changed into dry clothes and tumbled onto her bed, soon falling into a well-deserved slumber.  
  


***  


  
It was morning when Reno awoke on his back, the light burning through his eyelids. He turned his head to one side, but the brightness remained. He turned it to the other, and was still unable to escape. Cautiously, he opened one eye, and the yellow sunlight hit him full-force.  
  
"Arrrgh..." He angrily moaned and rolled onto his stomach, burying his face in his hands. _Damn, I must've had another blackout... Shit, I'm all sore, too, and laying on on the floor's not helping mu-- What? Hey... _Hastily, he pulled his hands from his face. "Floor? What the hell am I doing on the _floor_?!" As if on instinct, he checked the area around him. _Nope, no naked chick. Scratch the idea of me having sex on the floor with some random broad..._  
  
Still contemplating different possibilities as to why he'd woken up on the ground, Reno sat up. He turned his head to check out his surroundings, but ended up looking directly into something unexpected--   
  
He was staring into the face of a four-eyed monster.  
  
"GAH!" Reno took a deep breath and continued his cry. "AHHHH!"  
  
  
  
  
  
**Author's Note:** Very short chapter, and yeah, I pretty much messed up Staniv by making him a bartender when he _should_ be guarding the pagoda! I _tried_ to explain, but that didn't work out too well. I say Yuffie should've made a bigger racket than that before leaving, but that's just another error in the fic. This is my first multichaptered fic, as well as my first Reno/Yuffie-- so, if you will, please forgive me and review! ;_; **  
**  
  
  



	3. A Hell of a Time Hungover

_Must _I say this for every chapter? >_< Oh, well... All characters are property of Squaresoft... which really sucks for obsessive fans, such as me.**  
**

  
  
  
Gloomy DaystoLightsome Frays  
  
- A **H**ell of a **T**ime **H**ungover -   
  
  


Yuffie had been enjoying the best rest she'd had in months. She dreamt of wrapping her small hands around a certain redhaired, blue-suited man's neck, bringing him close, and... strangling the life out of him. But she was, quite possibly, the unluckiest ninja in existence.  
  
At the sound of a bloodcurdling scream, she was rudely awakened. At this shock, she, too, began shrieking her head off just for the sake of shrieking; this only frightened her roommate into raising his volume.  
  
Yuffie scurried, still screaming, to the edge of the bed when she felt it jolt, only to find a distraught Reno. He was curled into the fetal position, leaning against her bedside and shuddering. Frightened out of his wits, he had scuttled backwards, and, in his haste, bumped into her futon.  
  
At the realization of who the yelling maniac was, the girl immediately cut off her cry and tapped Reno's shoulder. He looked up at her, also ceasing his shouting, and pointed to something across the room. Yuffie raised a brow at him suspiciously, then took a look.  
  
Within the confines of a small aquarium, there floated a shimmering goldfish, staring right back at her. Bobbing up and down slightly, large eyes focused on the two humans across the room, it slowly opened and closed its mouth as if to ask, "What's _his_ problem?"  
  
Yuffie lowered her eyelids and sat in silence for an entire minute, though she could feel her bed shaking slightly, as Reno was still leaning against it while trembling in fear. She wasn't sure whether to laugh or kill him for his stupidity.  
  
She soon chose the latter.  
  
Grabbing a pillow in the process, Yuffie reached over the side of the bed and began to fiercely beat Reno's head with it. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOKE ME UP FOR _THAT_," she screeched, all while pummeling his head in spite of his protests; she even managed to penetrate his defenses, as he'd raised his arms to cover his aching head.  
  
"But it was...!"  
  
"'But it was' WHAT, JACKASS!? IT WAS A GODDAMN _FISH_!" Angrily, she continued to batter him with her pillow until he swatted back in retaliation. Once Yuffie halted her assault, Reno finally had time to examine the so-called 'monster'.  
  
Gingerly, he crawled over to the fish tank for a closer inspection. Nope, the little bugger still had four eyes-- but at least it wasn't nearly as intimidating as it had been minutes before. He blinked, and his vision was almost immediately cleared. He stared at the creature, watching its unnatural eye count merge to just two. As no surprise, it gazed right back as though trying to win a staring contest.  
  
Reno turned around to look back at Yuffie, and could see that she was undoubtedly irritated. Sheepishly, he scratched the back of his head and grinned. "Heh, heh... Guess it really _was_ a fish, huh?"  
  
"Duh!" The girl hurled her pillow at his head, off of which it bounced. "It's my pal Kana, and I _think_ she deserves a little more respect than _that_!"  
  
Reno glanced back at the goggle-eyed critter, and chuckled nervously, lowering his gaze to the floor.  
  
It was then that he realized something was out of place.  
  
Reno's head jerked upwards and he pointed directly at Yuffie. "Wh-... what the hell are _you_ doin' here!?" From her perch on her bed, she rolled her eyes at him and sighed in exasperation.  
  
"Reno, I _live_ here."  
  
"O-... Oh... Well, then, what the hell am _I_ doing here?!" Lowering his hand, he turned his head curiously to observe his surroundings.  
  
Yuffie glowered down at him for a while before finally telling him of the previous night's occurrences. "... So, I ended up having to drag _your_ sorry ass to _my_ house," she finished in a bitter tone.  
  
He'd been nice and quiet throughout the length of her explanation, and continued to be just that when she'd already ceased to speak as he lightly tapped a forefinger against his forehead in thought. Finally, he spoke, lips curved into a wry grin as he gazed up at her with innocent eyes. "... But, if we were in the same room all night, why aren't you down here with me, naked...?"  
  
"Reno, you ratbastard....." Yuffie snarled, rising from her bed with eyes shimmering murderously.  
  
"Kidding, kidding!" He ducked his head for cover, arms sheltering him from whatever blows were to come. But, surprisingly enough, there was no attack. He peeked up from his defensive stance to see Yuffie still sitting on her bed with arms crossed, looking angry. He lowered his arms and exhaled a sigh of relief, then pushed himself off the ground with his hands. He stood, not noticing the mischievous blanket that had entwined itself around his legs during his fitful antics.  
  
"Look, thanks for everything and all, but I'll be-- OOF!" All he did was take one step-- or try to, at least-- and he keeled over and onto his rear. "OW! _Damn_, that hurt..." He attempted to appease the pain the same way he had the night before, but as soon as his hand came in contact, he immediately jerked it away. "... What the hell!?"  
  
Across the room, Yuffie was snickering loudly. "... Oh, and I forgot to tell you that you took a bitch of a fall while you were plastered. Probably got a _pretty_ bad bruise!"  
  
Reno scowled at her, and harshly tore the blanket from his feet. He sneered at the little chocobos that appeared to dance around on it. _So fucking childish..._ Again, he stood and successfully strode out of Yuffie's bedroom. Walking down the hallway, he could hear her whiny voice making a fuss from within. Soon enough, the padding of feet could be heard, growing louder and louder.  
  
"Hey! Reno! Wait--!" She grabbed a hold of his rumpled coat, refusing to release. "You are _not_ gonna leave just like that, not after I made the effort to save your ass!" Angrily, he turned to face her.  
  
"Look, kid, just 'cause you dragged my pathetic self outta a bar and threw me onto the floor for the night, don't be expectin' some sort of _parade_. You did it all on your own-- _I _sure as hell didn't ask for your help!" He glared at her, eyes shining with a hint of anger. Expecting Yuffie to be returning his stare with a defiant gaze and immature words, he was alarmed at the fact that instead, her head was drooping and her face was invisible to him under her curtain of hair. _Is she gonna cry? Oh, shit, she's gonna cry..._   
  
The female ninja's shoulders began to rise and fall, and she emitted small noises. Reno interpreted them as whimpers. "Uh... Hey, Yuffie, I--"  
  
Suddenly, in one quick movement, she was looking up at him; however, his eyes did not meet with the tearstained countenance he'd expected. Instead, she was grinning broadly, and that grin soon became a fit of hysterical giggling.  
  
"HAH! Reno, you.. you... You look like HELL!" She covered her mouth with one hand, trying to suppress her tittering, and wiped away the tears of laughter that brimmed at the corners of her eyes with the other. Uncovering her mouth, she pointed at his hair, which was surprisingly much more disheveled than usual; bloodshot, baggy eyes; and his dirty, crumpled suit.  
  
The Turk, being laughed at in such a manner, could do nothing but stand and stare in shock. He blinked multiple times, and finally noting Yuffie's moogle-spotted pajamas, her short hair protruding every which way, and just the way she laughed so childishly at him, he, too, began to chuckle.  
  
"Well.... Can't say you look much better, kid," he retorted, self consciously attempting to smooth his hair down in vain. His lips curled into a sneer and he gestured to her clothes. ".. What are you, some kind of walking advertisement for the Gold Saucer?"  
  
Flushing pink, Yuffie's laughter died down to a nervous chuckling as she looked down to take note of her attire. After thinking up a highly intelligent response, she spoke. "Um... It's, uh... It's _cute_! Yeah!"  
  
"... Cute like my a-"  
  
"But, _grossness_! _You're_ one to talk, with your greasy hair an' torn up jacket... You look like the average Midgar bum-- .. Or worse, even!" She groaned and stuck her tongue out in a show of disgust.  
  
Pursing his lips slightly, Reno narrowed his eyes at his instigator for a short while. After growing irked in the silence, he spoke. "Well... Since you find me so _revolting_," he retorted, heading to the house's exit, "... I guess I'll be taking my leave and gettin' outta your hair!" He was reaching for the doorknob when his arm was abruptly jerked back.  
  
"Nuh-uh, Turk, don't you _dare_ try to leave this house-- not till you've given a _proper_ thanks!" Reno rolled his eyes and soundlessly mouthed the girl's high-pitched complaints in raillery. He looked behind to see Yuffie gripping onto him yet again.   
  
"Well, then, kid, _thanks_ for your _excessive hospitality_--"  
  
"That's _not_ what I meant!" Severely agitated, Yuffie stomped her foot as if to strengthen her point. She thrust her free hand out to point to the floor. "See that!? That's all _your_ fault, you stubborn jackass!"  
  
Rolling his eyes yet again in annoyance, he lowered his gaze to behold disgusting masses of mud splattered around the floor, horribly contrasting with the powdery blue carpeting. Raising a brow apathetically, he looked back up at Yuffie. "And just how the hell is that _my_ fault? It looks like shit hit the fan, and I was most definitely _not_ throwing shit around in my little coma."  
  
Yuffie stared back at him, mouth agape and incredulous from his stupidity. Releasing his arm, she then buried her face in her hands, feeling as though she was going to cry at any moment from this man's asinine wit. "Reno," she groaned, voice muffled. "I dragged you here in the _rain_, you retard..." She pulled her hands away from her face, and enormous bags of weariness had developed beneath her eyes. "... I don't know _why_ the hell I did it, but I did."  
  
"... Oh." He reached behind the back of his head to scratch his neck. "Heh, heh... Must've had a hell of a time..."  
  
"Thank you for your input, Mr. Obvious," she snapped. "But, don't move a _muscle_." She hustled off to another room as Reno stood in confused wonder. All he could hear was the running of water and slamming of cabinets.  
  
He didn't have much time to wonder, though, as Yuffie soon returned with a bucket of water in one hand, and a pile of rags in the other.  
  
"What's all that for?" Reno inquired, peeking into the cylindric container.  
  
Instead of replying, Yuffie set the bucket down and absently rubbed sore knuckles, as if to ward off a cramp. "Hold out your hands," she ordered. Unaware of what was to come, he did as told. The ninja then dropped the rags into his arms.  
  
Taking one glance at the torn pile he held, Reno blinked and questioned, "... And just _what_ are you trying to tell me here?"  
  
Yuffie spun to head in the direction of her bedroom, but turned her head back to her befuddled guest and flashed a sweet smile. Still grinning, she replied. "I'm trying to tell you, Reno, that if you don't get your butt in gear and start scrubbin' those stains out, you're gonna get your ass kicked twice over. And, as a bonus, my old man'll make sure you never, _ever_ come back to Wutai!" With a final, cheerful wave, she strode back into her room to catch up on lost hours of sleep.  
  
Reno stood still for a moment, glowering at Yuffie's retreating form. Finally, in defeat, he lowered himself to his knees, dipped a rag into the bucket, and half-heartedly began to scrub at the filthy ground. Teeth gritted, he heatedly thought to himself while slumped over the multiple stains that wracked the floor. _I _swear_, I'll turn that brat-of-a-ninja's life into a living _hell_...  
  
  
  
  
****_Author's Note: ... Yay. Well, _hopefully_, this wasn't as boring as the first two chapters. I _tried_ to keep Reno and Yuffie in character... Not sure if I succeeded, though. o.O; Review, please, and inform me of your thoughts on this fic!  
  



End file.
